New Life With My Husband
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Menikah pada saat malam hari sebelum tahun baru?/ "Ta-tapi mana ada ta-tamu yang datang ke pe-pernikahan kita?"/ "Diamlah atau kucium."/" Di tahun ini, kita akan menempuh hidup baru sebagai suami istri Hime."/ OneShoot Spesial untuk Tahun Baru.. RnR..


**New Life With My Husband**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

**Fic ini dibuat spesial untuk Tahun Baru 2013.. Selamat Tahun Baru 2013... **

**Tanggal 28 Desember 2012 Pukul 10 Pagi. **

"Em.. Sa-sasuke apa undangan ini tidak salah?"

"Tidak Hime," Sasuke merangkul Hinata dari belakang menumpukan dagunya ke bahu kiri Hinata.

"Ta-tapi mana ada ta-tamu yang datang ke pe-pernikahan kita?"

"Ada."

"Ta-ta-tapi..."

"Ssst, aku jamin semua tamu akan datang ke pernikahan kita, mereka tidak akan mampu melawan kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga."

"Ta-ta-tapi.."

"Diamlah atau kucium." Hinata segera membungkam mulutnya mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Tapi, menurutnya waktu pernikahannya memang sangat aneh. Apa ada orang yang akan datang ke pernikahannya jika waktunya pukul setengah 12 malam sebelum tahun baru?. Orang-orang pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga mereka.

Melihat calon istrinya yang masih terlihat ragu membuat Sasuke mencium bibir sang calon istrinya, " Uchiha selalu mendapatkan yang diinginkannya." Seringai muncul di bibir Sasuke. *Damn, He's so Hot.

"Ayo kita temui kaasan di bawah," Sasuke menggandengan tangan Hinata keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke lantai bawah, Ruang Keluarga. Mereka pun telah sampai di lantai bawah dan disambut oleh nyonya besar keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kaasan sangat terkejut saat melihat undangan kalian," Mata Mikoto saat ini berbinar-binar menatap anak laki-lakinya dan calon menantunya.

"Tidak ada pasangan yang menikah pada waktu seperti ini, pernikahan tengah malam pada saat tahun baru.."

"WOW, Su-sugoi!" Mikoto segera memeluk erat pasangan tersebut.

"I-i-ibu se-sesak," Akhirnya Mikoto melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Dia tersenyum geje menyadari tindakannya tadi yang seperti anak kecil, rupanya dia tidak ingat umur yang sudah tua. *di cincang Mikoto.

"Ta-tapi kaasan ini tidak masuk akal, pa-pasti tidak ada ta-tamu yang mau datang."

"Sudah tenanglah Hime, yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah mengucapkan janji suci dengan Sasuke lalu 'paginya fokuslah untuk memberikan cucu untukku ya'," Muka Hinata kini merah semerah tomat mendengar ibu mertuanya mengatakan 'paginya fokuslah untuk memberikan cucu untukku'. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya menyeringai seperti biasa dan memeluk pinggang Hinata erat mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata membisikkan sesuatu," Tahun Baru kau harus 'begadang' Hime."

Hinata mencubit perut Sasuke karena telah menggodanya, Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan mendapatkan cubitan yang tidak terlalu sakit dari Hinata.

"He, Hinata baju pengantinmu sudah datang tadi, ayo dicoba kaasan ingin melihatmu mengenakannya." Hinata hanya dapat pasrah tangannya di tarik oleh Calon Ibu mertuanya naik ke lantai dua kamar Sasuke lagi. Hinata melihat Sasuke untuk ijin pergi dan di balas dengan anggukan pelan dari Sasuke menandakan kalau dia mengijinkan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban antara Kaasannya dan Hinata. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kaasannya akan langsung menyukai Hinata pada waktu pertama kali bertemu.

Mikoto menyukai Hinata sebagai kekasih Sasuke pada waktu pertama kali bertemu dulu bukan karena Hinata berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang setara dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto merasa kalau Hinata dapat menjadi istri yang baik untuk putranya. Insting seorang Ibu tidak pernah meleset untuk sesuatu hal yang terbaik bagi anak-anaknya.

**Xxxxx**

**Tanggal 31 Desember 2012, Pukul 11.20 Malam**

**Taman Keluarga Uchiha.**

Sejak kemarin mansion keluarga Uchiha telah sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan untuk pewaris kedua keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Para pelayan sibuk mondar mandir kesana kemari mempersiapkan semuanya agar sempurna. Weeding Organizer juga telah di sibukkan untuk mendekorasi taman seindah mungkin dibantu oleh para pelayan dari mansion Uchiha. Sampai-sampai Keluarga Uchiha membuka lowongan kerja 3 hari menjadi pelayan di mansion Uchiha hanya untuk menambah jumlah pelayan waktu pernikahan Sasuke-Hinata.

Pernikahan ini tidak di adakan di Gereja atupun di salah satu Hotel milik Keluarga Uchiha melainkan di adakan di taman Uchiha yang luas. Semua ini karena permintaan Hinata yang menginginkan menikah di suatu taman yang indah dimana dia dapat melihat banyak bunga-bunga indah tumbuh di semua taman.

Para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan, dari kalangan pembinis hingga kalangan artis. Seperti yang kita ketahui kalau pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan paling'unik'yang pernah terjadi di jepang. Menikah pada jam 12 malam sebelum tahun baru terjadi. Bahkan, pernikahan ini telah tercatat di buku 'Guiness World' sebagai pernikahan 'terunik' sepanjang tahun 2012.

Mempelai prianya sudah siap dengan setelah jas putih serasinya. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu sang pengantin wanitanya datang. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya berjalan menuju taman untuk menyapa para kolega-kolega bisnis keluarga Uchiha dan menyapa teman-teman terdekatnya serta para kerabat yang datang.

Sasuke menghampiri teman-teman semasa sekolah dan sewaktu ia kuliah.

"Ne, Teme kenapa kau menikah saat malam seperti ini sih?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengawali bahtera rumah tangga bersama Hinata pada awal tahun."

"Tapi pernikahan ini unik sekali Sasuke, semoga selalu harmonis ya," Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke.

Lima belas menit kemudian Hinata sang pengantin wanita telah datang ke Mansion Uchiha. Dia terlihat amat sangat cantik dengan gaun pernikahannya berwarna putih. Bentuknya pun amat sangat sederhana. Pernak-pernik yang berada di gaun pengantinnya pun sedikit. Riasan wajah Hinata juga termasuk riasan wajah yang natural tidak terlalu menor sudah terlihat cantik. Semua ini didasarkan Hinata memang sudah cantik secara alami.

**Xxxxx**

**Pukul 11.55 malam**

Sasuke telah siap di depan altar dan pendeta pun juga berdiri di sana siap untuk menikahkan kedua pasangan tersebut. Di depan sana telah berdiri Hinata didampingi oleh ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Mereka berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke. Sangat terlihat sekali kalau Hinata gugup, dia meremas lengan ayahnya yang mengapit tangannya. Hiashi juga tahu putrinya saat ini gugup luar biasa.

Mati-matian Hiashi menahan agar tidak meneteskan air mata. Tugaslah sebagai seorang ayah telah selesai, kini adalah tugas untuk suami Hinata menjaganya. Betapa waktu sangatlah cepat berlalu. Menurutnya, baru kemarin ia mengganti popok Hinata. Namun, kini ia berdiri di samping putrinya yang mengenakan gaun pengantin menuju ke tempat calon suaminya.

Kini Hiashi dan Hinata sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Hiashi menyerahkan tangan Hinata pada Sasuke dan mengucapkan beberapa wejangan untuk Sasuke," Aku serahkan putriku padamu, jika kau berani menyakitinya seujung kuku sekalipun akan aku kejar kemana pun kau pergi meskipun ke lubang ular sekalipun."

Sasuke hanya menatap kaku Hiashi dan menganggukan kepalanya, sebisa mungkin dia mempertahankan raut datarnya di hadapan calon ayah mertuanya. Padahal, di dalam hatinya dia sedikit takut melihat tatapan Hiashi yang seakan ingin mengulitinya jika berani menyakiti putrinya sedikit saja. Memang susah memiliki ayah yang seorang Daughter Complex.

**Pukul 11.59 malam.**

Satu menit sebelum tahun 2012 berganti menjadi tahun 2013 sebagai tanda Perikraran janji suci akan segera dimulai. Sang pendeta telah memulai acara secara hikmat, " apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

**20 Detik **

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai Istri dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kita."

Lalu sang pendeta beralih melihat Hinata," Apakah kau Hyuuga Hinata menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka hingga mau memisahkan?"

**15 Detik**

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Suami dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kita."

**10 Detik**

Pendeta menganggukan kepalanya dan menghadap ke seluruh tamu," Dihadapan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan Para tamu dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri yang sah, Silahkan kalian mencium pasangan masing-masing"

**5 Detik**

Sasuke dan Hinata saling berhadapan.

**4 Detik**

Mereka mulai mendekatkan melangkahkan kaki agar lebih mendekat satu sama lain.

**3 Detik**

Wajah mereka kini telah mendekat hingga dapat merasakan nafas hangat yang di keluarkan oleh masing-masing pasangan. Saling mengagumi keindahan mata yang terpancar indah.

**2 Detik**

Jarak diantara mulai semakin menipis, mereka mulai menutup mata.

**1 Detik**

Bibir kedua pun kini telah menyatu, saling merasakan rasa yang ada di bibir masing-masing berbagi kasih sayang melalui ciuman yang indah.

**DAR..DAR..DAR...**

Sasuke dan Hinata berciuman di bawah indahnya kembang api. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau masih ada tamu lainnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Hinata. Sasuke merangkul pinggang Hinata menghadap ke arah tamu yang sedang bertepuk tangan atas proses pernikahan yang berjalan lancar.

Meluncurnya kembang api dilangit menandakan bahwa saat ini adalah tahun 2013 bukan lagi tahun 2012. Di awal tahun 2013 pasangan suami istri ini akan menjalani bahtera rumah tangga yang harmonis.

Sasuke membisikan sesuatu ke Hinata," Di tahun ini, kita akan menempuh hidup baru sebagai suami istri Hime." Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi bisikan Sasuke di telinga kanannya.

Dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk berpesta ria hingga subuh. Semua tamu juga sudah mulai membaur mencicipi berbagai makanan yang tersedia dan berdansa. Em, berpesta di jam seperti ini hingga subuh tidak ada buruknya juga malahan sangat menyenangkan. Istilah anak muda untuk pesta seperti ini adalah 'Ayo berpesta sampai pagi'.

Rasa kantuk yang biasa menyerang manusia pada jam-jam seperti ini kelihatannya tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun ke para tamu yang sedang menikmati pesta.

Kita hanya mampu berdoa semoga pernikahan Sasuke Hinata dapat langgeng hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Dan mereka cepat di karuniani anak-anak yang lucu dan imut. Amien.

Owari.

A/N : SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! *PRETTTTT #Niup terompet. Helo..helo.. Fic ini khusus aku buat untuk tahun baru, sekali lagi selamat tahun baru... aku tahu fic ini sangat gak masuk akal tapi namanya toh fic jadi suka-suka author pengennya kayak gimana hehehe...

Oh ya, aku pengen promosi lagi ini, bagi yang readers yang punya WA(WhatsApp) dan seorang SHL gabung ya ke grup kita.. add ja nomer aku 082140212021 ayo para readers gabung di sini biar pada rame semua. Dan jangan lupa untuk merayakan event spesial SasuHina yang diadakan di bulan februari... hore... aku pasti juga ikut... *tepuk tangan... baiklah, sekian cuap-cuap dariku, silahkan beri kritik saran atau apapun aku terima.

*Pst, di bawahnya ada Omake loh di baca ya..

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

**Kamar Pengantin**

**Pukul 05.00 Pagi.**

Hinata kini berada di kamar pengantin yaitu kamar Sasuke. Dia sedang berada di depan meja rias untuk menghilangkan make up di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan handuknya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Melihat Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata meminta tolong ke Sasuke untuk membantunya melepaskan gaunnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera membantu Hinata melepaskan gaun istrinya. Sasuke membuka resleting gaun Hinata yang berada di belakang. Tapi, Sasuke segera menghentikan pergerakannya saat melihat punggung mulus Hinata di balik gaun yang masih melekat di tubuh Hinata.

"Um, Kenapa berhenti Sasu?" Hinata heran kenapa suami tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya membuka resleting gaunnya.

"Kau menggodaku Hime," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Style menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan Hinata di sana.

"Tu-tunggu Sasu I-ini sudah pa-pagi," pikiran Hinata telah mengetahuinya apa yang saat ini di inginkan Sasuke. Sepolos-polosnya Hinata dia tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh suami-istri pada 'malam pertamanya' atau lebih tepatnya'pagi pertamanya'.

"Em, memang kenapa? Melakukannya di pagi hari justru 'menyenangkan' Hime," Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya.

GLEKK..

Hinata hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri tatkala melihat seringai mesum suaminya. Hah, kelihatannya Hinata benar-benar tidak akan tidur pagi hari ini setelah acara pesta pernikahannya tadi pagi.


End file.
